


Valor

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Porque con Sanji a su lado se siente valiente.





	Valor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Oda.
> 
> Prompt: "restless" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Sanji/Usopp, muy cursi porque me ponen mamona.
> 
> Extensión: 461 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Adoro cuando vuelvo a este fandom, lástima que no puedo completar nada más largo que un drabble. Actualmente, este drabble sigue el reto de "A drabble a day" de tumblr y, dado que es el Pride Month, me he autoimpuesto solo escribir de parejas y/o temáticas lgbt. Va por el Pride Month, por tanto.
> 
> [Editado 01/05/2019]

Incluso con lo mucho que habían avanzado en su travesía y los varios obstáculos que se habían visto en la obligación de superar, una parte de sí nunca dejaba atrás el temor. Al enfrentar un enemigo, al vislumbrar una nueva isla, al atravesar una tormenta; siempre estaba ahí. Una inquietud, un grado de cobardía que le decía, muy bajito, que retrocediera.

A veces quería hacerlo, consciente de que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, no aún. Cada tanto todavía se sentía insuficiente, muy de vez en cuando aún se creía incapaz, y dudaba. Era inevitable, teniendo compañeros tan aptos, sentir que sobraba. Una pequeña porción de su corazón no dejaba nunca ir ese sentimiento, ese dolor mudo de sentirse inútil. En cada momento importante de su vida, cada segundo que respiraba lidiaba con el lacerante peso de comprender sus fallas y carencias.

Excepto una vez, una vez exclusiva en la que por un momento creyó, fervientemente, que era capaz de todo. Un instante en que no hubo nada en su corazón, salvo la fe de que vencería sin importar el obstáculo.

«Haz lo que yo no puedo hacer.»

Cuando lo recordaba, una sonrisa venía a sus labios. Si pensaba en ello en verdad sentía que cada parte de sí estaba bien, realmente sentía que junto a sus compañeros no había nada que no pudieran lograr, que no habían razones para temer; porque se tenían los unos a los otros. Si Sanji estaba a su lado su corazón no dudaba. Albergaba, de alguna manera, esa inexplicable confianza de que estaría ahí para él, en cada momento y situación. Creía con cada célula de su cuerpo que no lo dejaría solo, que siempre lo tendría a su lado. El tipo de confianza tan profunda e inquebrantable que hacía tambalear sus cimientos y preguntarse si tal vez, solo tal vez no iría más allá.

Porque con Sanji se sentía valiente, valioso. Si el cocinero estaba cerca, Usopp no sentía que era feo ni cobarde, o un mal tipo, porque algo dentro de sí le decía que podía mejorar y, por tanto, sus fallas eran irrelevantes. Con él a su lado no dudaba de que podía llegar a ser la mejor versión de sí mismo, un valiente guerrero de los mares que valiera la pena recordar.

Podía ser él mismo y quererse a sí mismo, siempre que el humo de un tabaco acompañaba sus pensamiento. Eso, mientras más lo meditaba, menos le sonaba como una mera amistad o camaradería; y si bien podía ser catalogado de cobarde, por variadas razones, esa idea no le aterraba tanto. Es más, casi hacía lo contrario y le otorgaba valor.

Es que, si tuviese que ser alguien, no le importaría que fuese Sanji. Él valía el riesgo de ser valiente.


End file.
